Poor kurama!
by Nekokoi
Summary: poor kurama was walking through the park one day then turned into a chibi now as a four year old with yusuke and hiei's help he will go through the horrors of 4 year old hood. please rr!
1. Default Chapter

hello this is nekokoi and inukoi and we are going to tell you a story that we made up hope you like!

Poor Kurama!!

Kurama was walking through the park one day and sat on a rusty old bench. As he sat there and watched the birds fly by, a little boy walked up to him and handed him a flower.

" Here you go, mister," said the little boy.

" Thanks." said Kurama.

The little boy ran off into the park. Kurama thought he ran off to play with some friends but instead went to hand another flower, similar to Kurama's, to an older man.

' What a sweet child' Kurama said to himself. He turned his head and saw another man with a similar flower in his hands. The man held up the flower and sniffed it. A few seonds later, the man mysteriously turned into a young chibi! " AAAGGHH!! Oh, my gosh!!" yelled Kurama.

He got off the bench and ran as fast as he could, running into everything that got in his way, ( including the extremely large and hard pole in front of a trash can).

Kurama fell on his back and kicked the trash can. It flew up into the air and landed on top of Kurama. He didn't care about the pain at that moment. The whole park was coming towards him to see what made such a clatter.

A couple of men took the the trash can off him. When they did, the crowd backed away and gasped in misbelief. What they was a little chibi with a giant man's nose. Then, the nose shrunk into a chibi nose. The audience gasped once again.

' They're probably just staring at all the trash. UGGHHH!! I reek!' Kurama thought to himself while getting up. He ran and ran and ran as fast as his little legs could take him.

He didn't want anything bad to happen to him like the other old man before a crowd came, although it already did! When he passed a store window, he stopped and peered inside.

" No, no, no, no, no!!!" he screamed. He tried to run really fast but of course his munchkin legs... When he finally got home, he ran into Hiei. Hiei pulled out an umbrella and said," Who are you?!" " Look, Hiei-" " And how do you know my name?!"

" It's me, Kurama, you idiot!!!" hollered Kurama. Hiei's eyes grew bigger and bigger and then he busted out laughing. Rolling on the floor and kicking his legs in the air. Yusuke came into the house.

" What is going on and who are you?" Kurama stared at Yusuke "Even you don't know who I am?" "I'm kurama you fools!" Yusuke stared at him then fell on the floor laughing . Kurama was getting annoyed having them laugh at him then he smiled and said "I don't see why you're laughing you are the ones who have to take care of me as a 4 year old ." at Hiei and Yusuke's dumbstruck looks he started laughing.

Yusuke then thought of something" yep well now we will have to go shopping." Kurama looked at him funny "What? Why?" Yusuke smiled "Because we are going to have to enroll you into preschool.

" Kurama looked at him horrified you guys wouldn't dare would you?" yusuke stared at him and "wouldn't you like to know but right before that we eed to make a trip to the pub ."

Kurama looked at him "And why do we need to do that?" yusuke then said "because i had signed you up earlierto sing and already payed for it so you have to. come on!" kurama sighed as he was put in a car seat and drove to the pub.

When they got there they had sat down after asking when it was kurama's turn to sing . They had found out that he was number five on the list. listened to all the other singers.

When it came to number three he sighed in relief to know that he wasn't the only 4 year old going to sing to night . He stared at the two 4 year olds on stage singing he wondered what he was going to sing. He then noticed the two little girls sang very well for their age and must have took lesson he listed to what they were singing trying to figure out if he knew or heard the song before.

"Though the winter grows bitter cold"

"and bright days are done"

"there's a season we'll soon behold"

"when we'll all laugh in the soon"

"though we danced and sang through the night"

"now those night are none"

"soon will climb a new morning light"

"we'll sing and and dance in the sun"

"though the fates have torn us apart"

"and we don't know how or when"

"with the dawn I know in my heart"

"we'll be together again"

"I've known you a life and a day"

" but we've just begun"

"come with me I'll show you the way"

"we'll soon be free in the sun"

" we'll soon be free in the sun"

Kurama was so entranced in there voices and the song that he forgot to think of what to sing. then it was his turn to go up.

Kurama slowly walked up the steps to the stage and sat in the chair to adjust the microphone everyone was silent and staring at him. Kutama couldn't keep them waiting so he sang the first song that came to mind.

"My bologna has a first name it's oscar"

" My bologna has a second name it's myer"

"I have to eat it everyday and if you ask me what I say oscar myer has a way with bologna"

Kurama waited to see what was going to happen then the whole pub burst with laughter.

Kurama quickly hopped off the chair and off the stage he then ran out the pub door but not before catching the eyes of the two girls who sang earlier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- sorry have to end it here hope you liked we will wright the second chapter when we get 5 reviews ok don't forget to review.


	2. Going to the mall and preschool trauma

Hey glad you guys loved the first chapter and thank you for reviewing it encourages us alot1 well now on to chapter 2.  
  
Going to the mall and preschool trauma  
  
Yusuke and Hiei rushed after Kurama.  
"Kurama,wait!"They yelled after.  
"No!" Kurama yelled back, "I hate you,Yusuke!" Hiei gave Yusuke a rude look.  
"What?!"said Yusuke. Hiei rolled his eyes back in his head, grunted, and ran after Kurama again. Kurama ran through the park and into the woods. He tripped on a rock and fell on his back. He silently cried, feeling so embarrased. Hiei soon came and sat beside Kurama. "Are you ok?" He surprisingly asked. Kurama grunted, "I don't want to talk to you."  
"Come on, Kurama. Yusuke didn't mean to." Kurama just layed there giving Hiei the cold shoulder.  
"Come on, please. Say something other than, I don't want to talk to you!" pleaded Hiei. "He's really sorry, honest. He's coming! Look, the first thing he'll say is I'm sorry." Actually, Yusuke was so fed up over Kurama that he thought of something else to say.  
"What a baby!" he said.  
"Nevermind." Hiei rudely added.  
"I am not!" yelled Kurama. His voice sounded like a little preschoolers voice, which cracked Yusuke up. He started to laugh so hard, he couldn't breath.  
"Hey! Ohhhh! You're definantly gonna get it now!" Kurama lunged at Yusuke but Hiei tried to stop it. He got in the middle and Kurama gave him a kick in the shin. Hiei was so upset and in a lot of pain. He didn't know how hard Kurama could kick until then, and he was a tiny little thing at the time! Yusuke laughed even harder and got punched in the eye by Hiei. One thing led to another and sure enough, a fight was going on by three best buds, until the two little girls from the kareoke contest showed up. "What's going on?" asked Yumi. The boys stopped fighting and nervously brushed themselves off. "Hehe?!" Kurama laughed.  
"Look kurama, it's your little girlfriends from the kareoke contest!" Yusuke laughed. "They're not my girlfriends!" Kurama yelled through his teeth. He felt ten times more embarassed then he had already did. "Hey, Bologna man!" said Yuki. The girls giggled in a flirty way. Kurama's cheeks turned rosy red. He motioned to Hiei and Yusuke to leave. Yusuke smiled and said, "Oh , ok. You want some time alone with your little girlfriends, we understand. Ha Ha!"  
They're not my.....ohhhh, never mind." Kurama was so annoyed. He just wanted to crawl under a bush and stay there. Just hide from the world and animals and humans (especially Yuki and Yumi). Oh, yeah and Yusuke which was not actiong very human at the moment. "Just wait till we get home, Yusuke. I'm going to show you how to play Battleship my way!" Kurama thought to himself. Poor Kurama! Getting teased, flirted with by little girls, and being a little toddler all over again and all. "Hey, kurama, we gotta go and buy some stuff for school, come on." Hiei yelled after. The girls started to whisper in each other's ears about something. Finally Yuki said, "Yeah, we gotta go, too."  
"What schoool-"  
"Are you going to?" Yuki and Yumi said. They obviously finish each other's sentences a lot, which kinda freaked the guys out. They said things at the same time and finished each other's sentences a lot like they read each other's minds. "Uhhh...." Kurama and the guys didn't exactly know what school Kurama was going to. Luckily, they're Mom called for them to come to her so that they could see who got the Kareoke Night award. "Yuki, Yumi! come on, they're announcing the winner!" The two girls left Kurama with a kiss that they blew. "Maybe we'll-"  
"See you-"  
"At school, bye!" The last thing that they said was together. They both skipped on back to their Mother and disappeared as they walked.  
"Awards? Come, on. Let's see what idiot got the 'You sing awful! Get off the stage! award! Ha!" Yusuke loved to joke around. When he said it, he stared at Kurama.  
"aargh...." Kurama was just about to blow up. They all walked back to the pub and sat in the chairs off to the side. "And the winner for the "Best Singer at Kareoke Night award is...." called the announcer.  
"Sheesh, what a long name for a stupid little trophy!" Yusuke joked again.  
"Kurama and his Oscar Mayer Bolonga song!" Everyone cheered as Kurama shyly walked back up the stage to recieve his award. Yusuke slowly clapped his hands and dully and quieltly said yeah! When Kurama came back to his chair, a big bully on the side stuck out his foot and tripped little Kurama. The bully and Yusuke laughed. When Kurama sat back down in his seat, you could see a little tear running down his cheek.  
"Ha, ha! What a baby!" laughed the big bully. When he said that, Kurama stared at him and didn't see the bully, but he saw Yusuke as he said the same thing when Kurama had tripped on the rock.  
"Come on, let's go. Good job, Kurama!" Hiei was pretty much the only one who tried to encourage and enlighten Kurama, besides the two little girls. Later on they were at the mall. Yusuke and Hiei were looking at childrens clothes for Kurama. While Kurama went to the little restraunt on the other side of the hall. When Kurama was done he went to find Yusuke and Hiei. He found them with a cart with clothes pilled to the ceiling. Kurama stared at them "where are you going to get enough money to pay for all this!."Yusuke replied "Relax Kurama we got it covered koenma gave us some money." Kurama's eyes widened you told koenma about this.!"  
"Well duh how else will I get the money."  
Kurama didn't have a retort to that then he came up with a question. "How do you know what size I wear?"  
"We didn't that's why we bought all of them."  
Kurama looked behind them and saw that they indeed took every boys clothes in the isle. Kurama sighed "This is going to be a long night."  
  
The next day, Kurama had his stuff for school. The day before, Kurama was too embarassed to shop for school items, so Hiei went in the morning. Hiei had also packed the bag and set out his new school clothes. Kurama felt alot better, but he was also confused.  
'Why is Hiei being so nice to me? He's normally so rude to me.' Kurama pondered this for a while and then got up and got ready.  
When Kurama was all ready, Hiei walked him to school. Kurama wasn't ready to go back to school.  
He made such a fool of himself in front of the girls. He hoped that they don't go to the same school as him.  
"Did you find out what school I'm going to?"  
"Uhhh....." Hiei was really hoping to go to the first preschool that they passed. He didn't really check out all the different schools. They didn't talk the rest of the time until they found a preschool a few blocks away.  
"Well, here we are,"said Hiei,"This is your school. Have fun!"  
"Right,fun," Kurama said to himself as he walked up the rather large steps to the door. He didn't know where to go. There were many little kids like him, but they were all with teachers. Then, he found Yuki and Yumi walking to class. They weren't with a teacher. He couldn't let them see him. He had to hide somewhere and get away. This was a bonus to the horrors of his 4-year old life! A giant plant by the front desk stood still and tall, so there was where he had to hide.  
'Please don't come, please. No,no! Mmmm...uh oh,they're coming!' Kurama said to himself.  
"What's ya doin'?" asked Yuki.  
'Aww,man. How could they find me?' Kurama looked down and saw his feet sticking out, 'Oh! Well at least they're not doing that creepy twin thing'  
"Why are-"  
"You hiding-"  
"Behind that tree-"  
"You silly!"  
'Nevermind.' Kurama slapped his face and stepped out from behind the tree, "Oh, umm,just lookin' for, uhh.... leaves! Yes leaves!" Kurama looked down and picked up a yellow flower.  
"But that's just-"  
"A flower." The girls said. Kurama was about to explode.  
"Leaves and flowers. Uhhh.. can you guys do me a favor?" "Sure,what-"  
"Kind of'  
"Favor?" Kurama slapped his face again. "That, that, that thing that you guys do. where you finish each other's sentences. Don't do that, please"  
"Sorry, we're just used to I guess," Yumi said.  
"Yeah,sorry. It gets on everyones nerves." Yuki addded. Kurama was so relieved that they had finally stopped. Then, the bully from the kareoke Night was walking their way. Kurama started sweating so bad. He was afraid of a little kid.! But,for some odd reason, Yuki and Yumi weren't so scared as he was.  
"Hey! Bolonga man!"

This is the end of the 2cnd chapter. We want to hear from you, so please send your reviews if you like our story so far or not. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it!!


	3. Kurama's Bad Day at School

The bully walked over to Kurama, pushing the kids in front of him away. He was much bigger than the other kids and much, much bigger than he was in the chair. Kids called him ' Mister Mean Tubby'. Very grown up I think wink wink.  
" Move it! You-," The bully pointed to Kurama, " I can't believe it, you're the new kid? I guess so. Well, toddler, you have to go by my rules while around me, you hear ? Huh?!"  
" Yes," Kurama pulled out his rosewhip which was now ten times larger than he was, " Only as long as you go my mine, Tubby." Yuki poked him in the side and whispered, " Mister Mean Tubby."  
" Whatever," said Kurama.  
" What is that? Your present for your teacher? Aww, how nice," the bully laughed.  
" No. It's a present for you if you don't shut up!" Kurama threatened.  
" Why thank you-," the bully was just about to finish his sentence when Kurama whacked the tree behind him with his rosewhip. Tubby was speechless. His mouth was open so wide, drool slid down the side of his chin. Kurama didn't find anything funny at the moment, he was upset. All he wanted to do was hurt Tubby so bad. Then the teacher came into the picture.  
" Students!" She hollered. Yuki and Yumi turned to look at the teacher. Tubby stared at the rosewhip, hoping he could dodge Kurama's next move . Kurama evily stared at Tubby, thinking of ways to torture him so.  
" Mirondi!" The teacher called. Obviously that was Tubby's real name. Still, Tubby and Kurama wouldn't move. " Teacher, he's gonna kill me!!!" Tubby yelled at the top of his lungs and ran down the hall. When he was screaming and running, his eyes closed, so therefore he coudn't see the door from the teacher's room wide open. At top speed, Tubby ran into the door. Yuki said, " Uh uh, Teacher. Tubby was being mean way before that!"  
" Alright," Teacher said. She turned around and stared at Tubby. He lay there, staring at the cieling and talking to himself, " I'm a good boy. I love birds. Tweet tweet! He, he! Birdies fly like dogs! Pretty birdies. Mommy, can I have a green birdie like that one?" The teacher ran to him and dragged him into the classroom. The class screamed at the sight of Tubby being dragged by the teacher.  
" He deserved it that son of a-" Before Kurama could finish, Yumi slapped Kurama and said, " Hey! Watch your mouth! Ughh, boys!" " Sorry. Ughh, chicks!" Kurama said. Yumi slapped him again but even harder that time. "Hey! What was that for?!" Kurama yelled. "Oops Sorry about that." Yumi said. "That hurt you know." Kurama sobbed. Then, Yuki walked up to Kurama and kissed his cheek. "Do you feel better? Mommy always kisses my booboos and then they feel all better." Kurama was dumbstruck. He never had a girl kiss him before, even if it was because his cheek hurt from getting slapped. His cheeks turned bright red. " Uhhh, thanks," Kurama thanked her, but then remembered that he wasn't really four years old so he ran so that nothing else would go too far. Feeling so embarassed, he ran into the girls bathroom. Then, noticing that the walls were pink with little flowers and butterflies, he had a feeling that he was in the wrong bathroom.  
" AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Kurama felt a million times more embarassed. Poor Kurama! He's having the worse time as a four year old than ever and anything else in the world! He wouldn't dare come out. What if someone saw him? But he can't stay in there either. What if a girl comes in! Kurama's heart beat faster and faster as the door began to open. He had to hide somewhere. He opened up a stall, stepped inside and locked the door back up. A little girl walked in. She stopped and looked down at the stall that Kurama was in. She saw shoes, boy shoes. His shoes were blue with trains and planes on them. The little girl was so confused.  
" I like your shoes," She sarcastically said. Kurama got scared. If he said something, she would surely know that he was a boy. He tried to disguise his voice so that she wouldn't find out.  
" Thanks. I got them at the mall. My part- I mean my uncle bought them for me," To Kurama's surprise, he sounded just like a girl! Scary!  
" Cool. Well, I gotta go to class. Bye," She was just about to leave when Kurama said," Wait! Is anyone else out there?"  
" Nope. They're all in class. Bye," She left the bathroom, leaving Kurama all alone. He waited a while for her to leave in case she was still out there and she sees him. Then, he walked out of the stall and into the hall. The little girl had lied. The whole school was out there! They all turned to Kurama and started to laugh. Kurama ran down the hall and outside. He ran all the way back to home. There, Hiei and Yusuke were waiting for him. School was almost over and Hiei was wearing an apron, cooking for him. The apron was pink with ruffles and hearts, and words that said 'Kiss Me? Ok!'. He turned around and said," Kurama? School doesn't end for another twenty minutes and why are you breathing so hard?" Hiei walked over to him and bent down on his knees. " Girl troubles? Oh, don't worry. I can talk to you all about that." Kurama raised his eyebrow in confusion,' So this is why he's being so nice!' He thought to himself.  
" Just kidding!" Hiei laughed. He threw off his apron. " It's the only apron we have! And I just got a new T. Come on, food's ready."  
" Hiei, why have you been so nice to me?" Kurama asked. He was so glad that he finally did.  
" I don't know. I-" The stove dinged before Hiei could explain, " Oh, I'd better get that."  
  
We hoped you enjoyed it! Review us on wether you like it or not. Thank you! 


End file.
